The Unexpected
by doctorwoo
Summary: The Cullens don't know who Bella really is, but when she finally tells them about her real self, Bella Potter. She takes them into a magical world they didn't even know was possible. I'm not very good at summaries... I promise you the story is much better
1. The Letters

**PLEASE READ BOLDED AREAS! I know I hate it when there are author's notes too but this is kinda important. **

**Author's Note: Okay, this is my first fanfic so give me mercy. :P I've been wanting to write a story for a while so here it is. Don't be afraid to criticize me on the story. If you hate it please tell me so I can spare the other readers from the story. But if you do happen to enjoy reading my stories, i'll try to update weekly. And if I just get lazy... well enjoy the wait :). Anyway, Enjoy!**

**P.S. I forgot some background information... Bella is a witch (obviously). Her twin brother is Harry Potter. This is going to happen during their fifth year in Hogwarts and Bella is 15. This is after New Moon but before Eclipse, so Bella's engaged. :) okay on with the story **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. * pout * :(**

Chapter One:

I was laying on my bed, alone. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's went hunting tonight, so naturally I was alone. I missed Edward's arms around me when he's gone. Only a few more hours till I could see his gorgeous face again.

Then, I heard a tap on the window. I furrowed my eye brows wondering who it could be. If it was Edward or any of the Cullens for that matter, they would have just slid open the window. I grabbed my wand from under my pillow and approached my window cautiously. I lifted the curtains from my window to reveal... Hedwig? What was Hedwig doing here?

I opened the window and let the snowy, white bird inside my room. She landed gracefully on my shoulder and started nipping my ear.

"I see you missed me too," I whispered. I saw a letter attached to her leg and I beamed wildly. I opened the letter to find it was from, my twin brother, Harry Potter.

It said:

_Dear Bella,_

_ I've missed you so much! How's Forks going for you? Ron and Hermione miss you a lot too. Sorry I haven't written lately. I honestly didn't think Hedwig wanted to fly all the way across the world to deliver a measly little letter just to be sent back again. Anyway down to business._

_ We need you back Bella. Please come as soon as possible. I know Dumbledore told you not to come back unless he told you to but, we both know it was bound to happen. I know you finished the mission too, Bella. Don't try to hide it. Well I have to go. Write back soon! _

_Your Big Brother,_

_ Harry Potter_

I felt a tear run down my cheek as I read the letter. I hadn't even noticed it until I finished it. I immediately searched for a quill and a piece of parchment and started writing.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I missed you too! I thought you forgot about me. :) Anyway... I wish I could come back, I miss Hogwarts. I'll try as soon as I can to come back. I just need to tell the Cullens. I promise I'll try to tell them tomorrow. I'm really tired I should go to bed. Well Bye!_

_ P.S. Tell Ron and Hermione I miss them too._

_Your Younger (by only two minutes) Sister,_

_ Bella Potter_

As I finished the letter, I felt more tears cascading down my cheeks. I rolled up the letter and handed it to Hedwig. She nibbled my ear once more and made her way towards the window. I watched her fly into the darkness until I couldn't see her anymore.

I slowly got up and crawled under the covers of my welcoming bed. I felt exhausted, but I couldn't find myself to go to sleep. I thought about what I had to do tomorrow. I meant to tell the Cullens I was a witch sooner but I could never find a way to bring it up without sounding stupid or crazy. They couldn't take it that badly, right? I mean they were vampires. And Edward will still love me. Right?


	2. I Have a Lot of Explaining to Do

**Author's Note: I got really excited when I saw my story was up, so I decided to do another chapter. And thank you for those people who decided to waste a few seconds and review my story ;) but a special thanks to _Mimaindi_for being the first! It warms my heart to know I actually have people who like what i'm writing! I was freakin' scared that people wouldn't like my story... but apparently they do!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter of Twilight. :( **

Chapter 2: I Have a Lot of Explaining to Do

"Good morning, Love," Edward whispered with his velvety voice then, kissed me on the nose.

My eyes fluttered open to see my overly, gorgeous, vampire fiance smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Hey" I said softly before kissing him too.

"What do want to do today?"

I almost frowned remembering what I had to do today, but I quickly regained my posture and said "I don't know... Let's go to your house today."

"Your wish is my command" **(A/N: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist)** he said before he left me to get ready.

I smiled, he was too perfect, then I frowned again. What was I going to wear today? I usually didn't care much about clothing but, today they were going to see the real me. That is, if I don't chicken out. I wanted to make a good impression, that witches weren't always bad and had worts all over their faces. I went to the bathroom took a shower and brushed my teeth before I took a deep breath and opened my mess of a closet.

After about fifteen minutes of pure torture, I picked out a nice outfit. Or at least something that Alice wouldn't shake her head at. I picked out a dark blue sweater that looked black in certain light. Underneath that was a white tank top. I wore gray pleated shorts and some Uggs on my feet so they wouldn't get cold. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. It looked nice yet, completely comfortable. I let my hair come down in waves, which surprisingly made the outfit look even better. I grabbed my wand, put it in my boot so I'd have easy access to it, and I grabbed my phone.

I walked outside my room and realized I forgot to do something very important. I had forgotten to put make-up on my scar. Usually, I'd drink a potion Dumbledore gave me to hide the scar but today I'd need to wipe it off just incase I needed more evidence. The scar was right on the side of my neck. It was lighting bolt shaped, just like Harry's. I got lucky. My scar wasn't right smack in the middle of my forehead.

After I put on the make-up, I ran noisily in inside the kitchen in search of food. It didn't matter how noisy I was, Charlie was used to louder noises after my continuous nightmares I had when Edward left. I winced. I hated thinking about that. What I really felt bad about was the fact that Charlie wasn't even my real father. He was just a random guy that I put a spell on to make him think I was his daughter. I'd have to repay him someday. I owed him a lot. **(I will explain more later.)**

I settled on some cereal, since my stomach felt a little bit queasy. I was not looking forward to telling the Cullens my secret. They were probably going to laugh in my face and send me to the nearest asylum. I just hoped they believed me.

I finally noticed the time after what seemed like mere minutes was almost an hour. It was already 10 o'clock. And right on que Edward strolled in wearing a blue, long-sleeved button down and a pair of jeans, looking beautiful as he was everyday.

"You look gorgeous today, as always," he commented. _Not even close_ I thought, but I blushed anyway and mumbled a thanks. He took my hand and led me to his shiny, silver Volvo. He opened the door for me and I just had to roll my eyes. He was too perfect. He walked to the driver's seat and started driving to the Cullen mansion.

~o_o **I wanted to stop here but I needed to make the chapter longer. **o_o~

It was already three o'clock and I hadn't told the Cullens yet. I was still figuring out how to tell them without sounding insane. I was really tense. Edward even asked about it and I just shrugged. He didn't bring it up again, for which I was thankful for. I'm pretty sure all the Cullens saw the make-up on my neck too but, if they did see it they didn't bring it up.

The clock kept taunting me. It kept moving forward. Every time I looked up, the minute hand moved thirty minutes. I was running out of time. I promised Harry I was going to tell them today but, I had to find a way to bring it up.

CRACK! WHAT THE ****? That sound was way too familiar. I opened my eyes to see smoke coming from a tall figure. Once the fog cleared enough so I could make out the face, my assumptions were correct. The man standing in the middle of the fog was Professor Albus Dumbledore.

The Cullens all stood in a protective crouch and Edward held me even tighter but I wasn't frightened at all. In fact I was elated. Now I knew how to bring up I was a witch and I had proof. The air was thick with tension; you could cut it with a knife but I decided to be the first one to break the tension.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore," I said politely. All the Cullens turned to look at me with the same shocked expression on their faces.

"Good evening to you too, Bella," Dumbledore replied happily, his silvery eyes twinkling. Edward looked like he was was going to say something but Carlisle beat him to it.

"You know this man?" Carlisle said still trying to recover from the shock. I didn't trust my voice at the moment so I simply nodded.

"You haven't told them yet have you?" Dumbledore asked slightly disappointed, but with a hint of amusement. I shook my head no and hung it in shame. I hated it when Dumbledore spoke to me like that. It always made me feel guilty.

"That's alright, Bella. Then perhaps I shall tell the story but, I think you should tell them what you are first." I nodded my head. _Here go's everything..._

"I'm a witch"

**Author's Note: I'm gonna stop there. But fret not, the next chapter will come soon. ****I tried to make this chapter as long as possible but I can't because it's a start of a new beginning.**

**Okay like I said before please give your honest opinion about the story. I want it to be really good. Something to brag about. But if you do truly love it then THANK YOU! I ABSOLUTLY LOVE YOU! Anyway... Review!**

** ~Christmoo1**

**P.S. I updated my profile. There isn't much but read it and you'll see, why.**


	3. Explanations

**Author's Note: Okay I'm going to start off by saying thank you for all the people who took the time to review and favorite/story alert my story :) so umm... THANK YOU! Also I'm going to say since I have a lot of people who like my stories, I'm not quitting any time soon. :D oh and please tell me if you think I'm rushing this story. Because I've read stories that were too rushed and they suck. I'm trying to make the chapters as long as possible. Okay I'm done here...BAI!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. Or do I...nope I don't :(**

**P.S. I forgot something...This I going to be the first chapter that's Edward's point of view. So enjoy. :) and I changed my mind... Bella will be in forth year. Sorry it just makes the plot a lot easier.**

**Edward's Point of View**

Chapter Three: Explanations

We all went hunting today, much to my dismay. I wanted to see my Bella. My Bella, I liked the sound of that. I couldn't live without her. She was my love, my life, my only reason to live. Before her I was nothing. My life was a black hole, but then Bella came and it changed my universe, my reason to live. It was painful not to be around her. My thoughts were interrupted when a large boulder hit me in the head. Not that it hurt but it was still irritating.

"What?" I snapped angrily at Emmet. Emmet was the definition of annoying. He was always around when you least wanted him to.

_Dude, you're hooked, _he thought. I rolled my eyes and went to go catch some mountain lion.

After I caught my second lion, I was stuffed beyond compare. I told everyone I was going to see Bella and they weren't surprised at all; Emmet smirked, Rosalie tried not to grimace, Jasper rolled his eyes, Carlisle and Esme beamed, and Alice smiled, shook her head slightly, and muttered something along the lines of "_yep definitely hooked". _

I ran as fast as I could to get to Bella's house and stopped at her window. I peered inside and saw my beautiful, sleeping angel fast asleep but, she looked troubled. I remembered the first night I was here. It was the day I found out that I couldn't leave her. The day I realized that I loved her. I smiled at the memory. It was amazing how she managed to share the same feelings I had, considering the monster that I was.

I opened her window silently and jumped in. I was immediately engulfed by her scent. My throat flared, but I had gotten used to it. My love for her was too strong for my natural instincts to take over. I went to go lay by her side and she automatically rolled over as if to acknowledge that she knew I was here.

"No...No! Don't leave me...not again," she whispered franticly. I winced. I knew she was dreaming that I was leaving her, but I didn't understand the "not again" part. Probably another strange nightmare, I thought. I kissed her on the forehead and she smiled slightly. I would always love her no matter what. I didn't care if the world split apart and we were both on different ends. I would find my way back to her. The rest of the night she mumbled other strange things such as "witch", "Dumbledore", and a lot about this "Harry" person. I didn't know him, but I was not liking him very much.

I could have watched her all day and night, but the sun started to rise behind the rain clouds. After all, it was Forks. I gave her the usual wake up call.

"Good morning, Love," I said silently then gently kissed her on the nose.

A wide smile spread across her face as she replied "Hey," just as softly as I did.

"What do you want to do today?" I said trying to make light conversations before we started our day. For a fraction of a second I saw her frown, but she smiled again although it did not reach her eyes.

"I don't know... Let's go to your house today," she said cheerfully, but with a hint of displeasure.

"Your wish is my command," I quoted from _Romeo and Juliet. _I smiled again leaving her to get ready. Here I left thinking today would be a normal day, but little did I know my life would never be the same again.

Later that day around 10 o'clock, I came by to pick up Bella. I found Bella in deep thought until I walked in. She was abnormally beautiful today. Not that she wasn't always beautiful, in fact she was way beyond beautiful, but she had a strange aura around her to day, like magic.

"You look look gorgeous today, as always," I commented. I saw her face turn red, as it always did when anyone complemented her. She mumbled a thanks and I led her to my silver car. I opened the door for her, as a gentleman should always do for a lady. She rolled her eyes, but got in anyway, and we drove to my house.

The car ride was peaceful, but instead of the usual conversations we had, it was quiet. I looked over to Bella and she looked tense. I couldn't imagine what she could have been tense about. Victoria hasn't been spotted anywhere lately and the Jacob problem was solved.

"Why do you seem so tense?" I finally asked, breaking the silence. She didn't look up. She just shrugged and did what ever she was doing before. I didn't ask again.

The rest of the day was uneventful, but I did notice that Bella kept turning her head sideways to look at the time with a worried expression. I also noticed a patch of foundation on the side of her neck. In fact all of us noticed it, but we didn't question her seeing as she was a bit odd today. CRACK!

The room immediately filled with smoke and I instinctively held Bella tighter, shielding her from any danger. As the fog started to clear, I could make out a tall figure. It was even unclear with my eyesight but I started to see a tall, old man with a long, silvery beard. He was wearing a midnight blue robe and a pointy cap. He wore half-moon glasses in front of his silver eyes, that seemed to dancing with excitement, but his facial expression was calm. I tried to access his mind, but I found...nothing. Not a single thought, just like Bella.

Although he looked harmless, he seemed somewhat powerful, but we weren't taking our chances. We all stood in front of Bella incase the mysterious man tried to hurt her. Shockingly enough, she and the man were calm. Usual humans would cower at our glares, but he seemed to know not to show any sudden movements. Bella was the first to break the silence.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore," she said politely. She shocked all of us. Questions filled my head like a bomb that just went off.

_Who's Dumbledore?_

_ Does this Dumbledore know Bella too?_

But the most important question of all: _How do they know each other?_

"Good evening to you to, Bella," replied Dumbledore. He shocked us even more, if that was possible, but what really shocked us was his british accent. If this man came all the way from England, how did he know Bella? After all, she was from Phoenix, right? But right now I couldn't believe anything.

I was about to ask the same question everyone was thinking, but Carlisle took the words right out of my mouth.

"You know this man?" Carlisle asked still shocked as everyone was. Bella simply nodded looking slightly ashamed.

"You haven't told them yet have you?" asked Dumbledore disappointed with a hint of amusement. That confused me even more. Why would he be disappointed and amused at the same time?

"That's alright, Bella. Then perhaps I should tell the story, but I think you should tell them what you are first." What did he mean 'what Bella was'? She was human, right? Bella took a deep breath said three simple words that could have been the real or a really sick joke.

"I'm a witch." Thoughts filled my once again.

_ You've got to be kidding me. What kind of joke is this? Yet again, that man did pop out of nowhere._ Rosalie.

_Is Bella okay?_ Emmet.

_She sounds so sincere. I'm pretty sure she's telling the truth, but it's so hard to believe._ Jasper.

_How could I not have seen this? This is all so confusing._ Alice.

_How could Bella be a witch and where have I heard the word Dumbledore before? It sounds so familiar._ Carlisle.

Esme was silent, looking around the room to see if everyone was okay.

After an awkward silence, I was the one to break the silence.

"What?" Not the most intellectual I could have said, but it was all I could say at the moment.

"Perhaps this would be much easier if I started from the beginning," Dumbledore said. "This is quite a long story, so I suggest you to be seated." None of us moved, but we relax a little. Just a little.

"It all started 15 years ago," Dumbledore started "Two twin children were born. A boy and a girl; their names were Harry James Potter and Isabella Lily Potter. At the time a very dark wizard was...gathering strength. His name was Lord Voldemort. He was evil. He killed thousands of innocent people. People were afraid, it was a dark time. You didn't know who to trust and where to go without getting killed. People were afraid to even mention his name. This went on for years, that is until a prophecy was made, I believe it was: '_The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'_ Once Voldemort heard of the prophecy he sought out the children at once."

"October 30th 1986, the Potter's house, it was nothing but a normal day...or so they thought. At 12 pm, they heard a large, mysterious bang that shook the house. Before James could investigate, the front door blasted open and in came Voldemort. James shouted for Lily to take Harry and Bella upstairs and she reluctantly went. She casted an ancient spell upon the children so that Lord Voldemort couldn't couldn't touch them before they became of age. Meanwhile, James had tried to fend off Voldemort, but with two deadly words, James was dead. Voldemort rode up the stairs confidently prepared for an easy attack. Lily begged for her children's life and mercy, but he had no mercy for this woman. He killed her as easily as he killed her husband. He raised his wand again, and said "Avada Kedavra", pointing at Bella and Harry, but some thing miraculous happened. The children did not die as they should have. Instead Voldemort disappeared, without a trace. Some say he died, and some say he's still around. But the most important thing was, he was gone."

"The terrible plague was over. Men and women stopped dieing and disappearing, but there was still one mystery. How did the two remaining Potters live? It was impossible to survive the killing curse, but they did. They were only left with a scar, each both shaped like a lightning bolt. These children were famous before they could even talk. And they were soon known as the ones who lived."

"hmm...Look at the time. I must be going now. I have a meeting with the administration. I think you'll be able to find your way at Hogwarts. Remember, term starts September 1st. Good bye Bella, Cullens." And with that Albus Dumbledore was gone within a blink of an eye.

"Wow," Emmet said shocked as we all were.

"You honestly don't believe that do you, Emmet? It all sounds like a load of crap," Rosalie huffed, but her thoughts betrayed her. _That man popped out of nowhere though..._ her mind repeated for the second time today.

"I swear I've heard the name Albus Dumbledore along with that story before...I just don't remember where," Carlisle said curiously, still in deep thought. This shocked everyone, even Bella.

"If you've heard it before, then it has to be true, right?" Esme asked.

"Wait, if Bella's a witch, what does the chosen ones have anything to do her?" Emmet, always the slow one.

"She _is_ the chosen one," explained Rosalie, rather roughly.

"Bella, why didn't you tell us?" asked Alice quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well, I wanted to, but I couldn't find a way to bring it up without sounding stupid and you guys might have not treated me the same. I'm sorry," Bella said quietly, without looking up. She seemed so upset about not telling us she was a witch, no matter how absurd it might have been... I believed her.

"Can you do any cool magic stuff?" Emmet beamed stupidly.

"I guess...I don't think the administry has connections from England to America, so I won't get in trouble for doing under age magic," my love answered. She pulled out a stick from her shoe and asked Emmet to volunteer.

"Umm, Bella that's a stick," he chucked. _I swear she's losing it. _

"It's a wand," she corrected.

_You're kidding right?_ Rosalie.

Bella pointed her wand at Emmet's massive figure and said, "Wingardium Leviosa." And Emmet started flying in mid-air. While Emmet was screaming like a little girl begging for Bella to stop, she was enjoying herself. She finally let Emmet down, while Emmet was trying to compose himself. _Maybe she's not a nutcase after all._

_ Okay I believe her now. _Rosalie thought, still shocked.

Everyone else, including me, was thinking the same thing. _Wow._

"Anymore questions?" Bella asked, with a small, smug smile.

"Do you have any spells that can help medical purposes?"

"If you come from England, shouldn't you have a british accent?"

"Can we see your scar?"

"What's Hogwarts?"

"Do you really have a twin brother named Harry?"

"One at a time, please. I might not be human, but I still think like one." Bella said jokingly. "Okay, I only caught one questions, and to answer that..." Bella rubbed the side of her neck with the back of her hand and it revealed a lightning-shaped bolt. We all gasped, but Bella dismissed as if she went through this everyday. "Alright... Carlisle. What's your question?" she asked.

"Do witches and wizards have medical spells?" asked Carlisle eagerly. Always hungry for information.

"Yes we do. I'd like to show you, but I'd much rather prefer demonstrating when the correct time is in order. Esme, your turn."

"What's Hogwarts?" asked Esme, speaking up for the first time, since Dumbledore came. Bella beamed so wide, it put Emmet's to shame.

"Hogwarts is a boarding school for young witches and wizards. It teaches them how to use magic properly. It's a castle near Scotland in a small town called Peebles. It's beautiful there," then she went on about just about everything she new about Hogwarts form the common rooms to the feasts they had. It really sounded like an amazing place.

"I even remember when I got my letter. It was the day I found out I was a witch, but let me start from the beginning. When our parents died, Harry and I were taken to different places, both knowing nothing about magic. Harry was taken to the Dursleys and I was sent to an orphanage in Phoenix. Neither of us knew we had a twin, but apparently the rest of the magical world did. Harry kept his last name while I used 'Swan'. I never got adopted. Something always went wrong during my interviews; it was like fate forbid me to have a normal, happy family. All the other kids knew there was something odd with me. I don't blame them, I knew too. I remember the day I found out I was a witch so vividly."

_"It was my sixth birthday..."_

**Author's Note: And CUT! Sorry, hehe. And btw yes I did mean to say _sixth_. Yeah and about not being able to update I'm terribly sorry. I HAVE EXCUSES! I'm on vacation in Europe right now, I have serious writer's block, I kept changing my mind, and I was diagnosed with a bad case of lazy. And to make it up to you the next chapter will becoming pretty soon... I hope. I actually finished this chapter on July 22 but I have no internet in Italt right now so I can't update till I get back to Switzerland. :( The next chapter will be like a flashback/explaining type of thing. So yeah that's kind of all I have to say... Oh and review oh and happy summer :)**

**P.S. i'm gonna have random questions now and then so leave them in the reviews :) First Random Question! **

**Have you read any good Twilight Fan Fictions lately? If so leave the title and author please :)**

**Seriously review. It saves lives.**


	4. Story Telling

**Author's Note: Yeah I promised this chapter soon didn't I? Well here it is! And this author's note isn't important because well i've got nothing to say :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter...yet :) JK**

**Edward's Point of View**

Chapter 4: Story Telling

_"It was my sixth birthday, just like any other day. But I felt like today was going to be different, but I waved it off. I had an interview today, which was odd. I rarely had interviews. When I walked in the interview room, I saw a strangest man. He had slick black hair that went just above his neck and an extremely pale face. _

_ "Severus Snape," he introduced himself in a british accent, "Call me Snape. And you must be Isabella," he said with a straight face, but when he looked at me there was a change in his eyes. They showed sadness and a little bit of heartbreak. Odd._

_ "Just, Bella," I mumbled quietly, but he must have heard me because he said._

_ "Of coarse, Bella," then the turned to look at Mrs. Smith, our caretaker, "She's the one" _

_ "Are you sure? We have plenty of other chil-," he cut her off._

_ "I'm sure," he claimed simply._

_ "Okay then, I just need you sign a few papers and you can take her home," she said in a daze. "And Bella," she looked at me, "you should start packing."_

_ I was just as dazed as her, but I went upstairs anyway. I never thought I would have actually got adopted. Normal parents would've wanted a normal child, but I never really fit in with other kids. While they went to play tag, I would go in and read a book. When they wanted to eat dessert instead of dinner, I would have preferred to eat my vegetables. It was safe to say I was weird. And the scar on the side of my neck that everyone teased me about didn't exactly help the cause either._

_ Sure I would have never expected to get adopted, but I was ecstatic. I packed all my clothing as quickly as I could, not that there was much anyway, and basically flew down stairs. None of the other kids really cared, I didn't have any friends, so there was no one to say good bye to. I looked around the building. It was my home for as long as I could remember, but it never really felt like home._

_ I creeped into Mrs. Smith's office and found her talking to Snape. I only caught some of the conversation, but it was enough to know what they were talking about._

_ "-want Isabella, though? Remember you can't return her here. Not that there's anything wrong with her, but she's just...special." Mrs. Smith said. My heart broke a little inside. I knew I wasn't her favorite, but I had been here the longest. _

_ "That's why I want her. She's special." Snape replied. I barely knew this man, but I was starting to like him more and more._

_ I decided to make my presents known and the two adults smiled at me. Mrs. Smith's smile was more of relief. Perhaps it was because I was finally going and now we would have more rooms for the other kids or maybe it was because she finally found me a home to go to. I did not know._

_ Snape's smile was just of happiness, like seeing a long lost friend. I could tell he didn't do it much, but he should. It made him look ten years younger._

_ "Okay, Bella. I guess this is the last time i'll be seeing you. I hope you have a wonderful time in your new home. Visit us soon," Mrs. Smith lied. I could tell now that that smile was relief of me finally being gone._

_ I tried to smile but it turned out to be more of a grimace. Snape took my luggage and I followed him out._

_ The plane to England was uneventful more like, awkward. Neither of us spoke. Maybe it was because I was sleeping most of the time. When the plane finally landed, I was fully rested which was good because it was lunch time in London. Though I wasn't hungry, Snape insisted I eat something. He said we were going to be walking a lot so I needed the energy. He was right._

_ By the time we reached our destination, The Leaky Cauldron, my legs were numb. Way past the aching part. When we walked in everyone looked in our direction. It was uncomfortable. When ten seconds ticked by, everyone simultaneously turned back to what they were doing. By the looks of their faces, it looked like they knew Snape, but if they did they made no motion to greet him. I had a feeling there was going to be a lot of gossip of why Severus Snape has a little girl with him. We went to an empty corner and sat down. Snape ordered one butter beer, which I hoped was for me. It was. When it came I drank half of it in one gulp. It was delicious._

_ "You look just like your mother," Snape said. I nearly choked on my butter beer._

_ "Y-you know my mom?" he nodded._

_ "You're just like her. Same looks, same voice, you even act just like her, except maybe your a tad more shy and your eyes." he stated._

_ "What was the color of my mom's eyes?" I asked._

_ "Green so was your _father's_," he said father a little bitterly. I wonder why, but I didn't ask. I felt like I was pushing my luck a little too far already. "Any who, we need to talk," he said more kindly, but seriously too._

_ I simply nodded. I was scared. What if he decided that he didn't want me anymore? What if he regretted his decision on keeping me and wanted to send me back? But before I could panic any more he said something that changed my life. _

_ "You're a witch." I wasn't expecting that._

_ "What?" I asked not believing him. It was nice to have one adult believe in fantasy, but this 'talk' wasn't what I was expecting._

_ "You're a witch," he said again._

_ "Is this a joke? Next your going to tell me your a wizard and a goblin is going to walk through that door" I said pointing to the door opposite of where we came from._

_ "Does it look like a joke?" he said seriously, then a goblin decided to walk through the door I pointed at. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Good timing," he muttered._

_ "Okay I believe you now, kind of," I said still staring at the goblin._

_ "Good," he smiled for the second time today. "Now it's time for you to see more." I was already finished with my butter beer, so he took my hand and led me to the door where the goblin came from. When we walked through the door we were met by a brick wall. I wasn't impressed, that is until he took out a stick (which I assumed was his wand) and tapped a brick three up and two across, three times from a near courtyard. The wall's bricks magically moved aside and we stepped in a street filled with bustling witches and wizards._

_ Everything about that day was just amazing. I had never laughed or smiled so much in my entire life. I don't think Snape had either. So from then on it was just me and Snape. Of coarse he had to go to work at Hogwarts as the Potion Master, but I came with him, I was just extra careful I wasn't seen. I also knew some of the students that went there, but I never got to talk to them. We never really accumulated nicknames for each other. We never felt comfortable So time just flew and I was finally at a place I called home. _Sorry that story was really long wasn't it?" she laughed.

"It's alright, dear. That's quite a story," Esme sighed. _Poor girl._

"I know and there's so much more," Bella smiled as her eyes shined with pure relief and joy. Like she was finally relieved she told us her not so little secret.

"How did you meet Harry?" Alice asked curiously.

"Ahh, another long story to tell," Bella sighed, but she began anyway.

_"It was my eleventh birthday when I got my letter, July 31. We were expecting it pretty soon, but it was exciting nonetheless. As soon as, Violet, our owl, gave me my letter I was jumping up and down squealing. Snape came down the stairs as fast as he could thinking something terrible happened. His eyes darted around the room for any signs of trouble and when he spotted the letter he simply smiled._

_ "I guess you should start getting your items ready for Hogwarts now," he said once I had a chance to calm down. I bobbed my head up and down repeatedly until I noticed his choice of words._

_ "Wait. You? Don't you mean we?" I asked appalled._

_ "I'm afraid not. I promise you there will be other students looking for supplies and if they see you with me they won't think your just any student, will they? I thought we went over that."_

_ "Not that part," I muttered. We were going to pretend we've never met before and go on a student/professor status. I had asked him why it mattered what people think and he said he wanted me to have a normal Hogwarts experience where I could make friends easily and not be judged by who my guardian was. We could meet were no one could see us, but I was still a little wary of the idea that we couldn't have normal conversations in public._

_ "Well, off you go now," he said as he pushed me to the door handing me a bag filled with money._

_ I could barely contain my excitement as I walked through Diagon Alley. I had been here millions of times before, but this time it was different. I was finally going to Hogwarts. I had wanted to go there ever since Snape had told me about it from the feasts to the ghosts._

_ I had decided to get my wand first, so I went to Ollivander's. When I walked through the doors, I was greeted by the musty smell of wood and an old man, who I assumed was Mr. Ollivander. I looked around the shop and saw what muggles would have describe as an old library. Except the books were replaced with boxes. And I also broken glass and a large pile wands scattered across the floor. Someone had some cleaning to do. _

_ "Ahh, Isabella Potter, I've waited for the day when I saw you walk through those doors. Just like your mother and father. Your brother came in earlier. I'm afraid it took him quite a long time to find his wand. We should get started now shouldn't we?" He was gone before I could question him. Who's Isabella Potter? I was Isabella Swan. And what did he mean by 'Your brother came in earlier?' As far as I knew I was an only child. _

_ Mr. Ollivander came in with boxes of wands and measuring tape. The measuring tape measured me itself and once Mr. Ollivander got the measurements he handed me a wand. _

_ "Give it a flick," he demanded. I rose the wand and Mr. Ollivander snatched it away._

_ "Nope, that's not right," he whispered._

_~one hour later~_

_ "Ugh! I give up Mr. Ollivander. None of these wands are right for me," I sighed out of frustration. _

_ "There has to be at least one that's right for you," he exclaimed taking a look at the numerous wands he pulled out._

_ "But there isn't! We've tried hundreds of wands and none of them are right! Maybe I should order one or so-," he cut me off._

_ "Wait, there is one more," he said vaguely and walked away. That's what he said about the other ones. He came back with a box. The wand was in it I presume, just like all the other ones, but this one was different. Instead of the navy blue ones, this one was red. "Here try this one," he said as he carefully handed me the wand. "It's Holly and Phoenix Feather. Picked from the same tree and same bird as your brother." Who was this 'brother' he was talking about? I think he's been working an hour too long in here._

_ I grabbed the wand and suddenly felt a tingling sensation. The wand in my hand felt so...right. It was like it was just made for me. I didn't feel this with any of the other wands, so I think I found the one._

_ I hadn't noticed that I had closed my eyes until I opened mine. My eyes met Mr. Ollivander's and we were both thinking the same thing. _This one's the one.

_ After I purchased the wand and waved a good bye to Mr. Ollivander, I went to get my supplies. First, I went to pick out cauldrons at Potage's Cauldron Shop. It didn't take long. I just picked the most standard and cheap one. I knew Snape was my guardian and he was fairly well paid, but I never felt comfortable spending his money. _

_ Second, I went to pick out potion supplies at Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. Odd name for a potion store if you ask me. The store was fascinating once you got past the smell. I had been here millions of times with Snape, so I was used to it. I picked out every single kind of ingredients I could get my hands on. That part was expensive, but Snape said I always had to be prepared. Who knew what I was going to go through in my first year? The store keeper looked at knowingly and handed me my purchases. _

_ Third, I went to pick out a pet at Eeylops Owl Emporium. I had decided earlier that I had wanted an owl. Toads were out fashioned and I wasn't a cat person. I walked up and down the owl section picking up food, bowls, and other necessities. Now it was time for the fun part. Picking out the owl. None of them really caught my eye until I saw the most gorgeous bird. She had gray feathers that were slightly black at the tips and scarlet colored eyes. She was perfect. She seemed to like me too as I walked near her. I grabbed her cage and the rest of the supplies and went to go buy her._

_ Next, I went to Madam Malkin's Robes for-"_

"Witches and wizardshave clothing stores?" Alice asked excitedly. I gave her a look and she muttered a sorry.

_ "_Anyway_. Next, I went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Mine as well get it over with. I walked in and was greeted by one of Madam Malkin's assistants._

_ "Hogwarts?" she asked._

_ "Yep," I said simply and she went to work. Once she got my measurements, she went to sewing. Or at least her tools did. Once they were done I paid her with knuts and sickles and fled from the store. I was so relieved that I was out of there, I had almost bumped into a boy. He was slightly taller than me, and he even looked kind of like me, but instead he had jet black hair, green eyes, and glasses. Before I could take a better look at him he was gone, but I did notice where he went from a distance._

_ Even though I almost bull dosed him over, he didn't notice me. Then did I realize he was with Hagrid. He must be going to Hogwarts too. I almost waved to him but decided against it. Instead, I followed them. They were headed to Flourish & Blotts, but right before they walked in Hagrid said something to the boy and he walked off. That made it easier for me to sneak in after him. _

_ After five minutes of him looking at the list all confused, I got bored. He must have been muggle born because he looked out of place. I had my own shopping to do anyway. Then I noticed the stalker was following me. Probably trying to figure out which books to get. I grabbed one book I needed and he did the same. I was correct. I was looking for a book on one of the walls and he just stood there watching me._

_ "May I help you?" I asked Stalker clearly annoyed, without turning around._

_ "How did you know I was here?" he asked confused._

_ "When you stalk someone your suppose to do it secretly and unseen," I stated._

_ "I was not stalking you," he defended himself. That's when I turned around, having found the books I needed (I grabbed two, one for me and Stalker). He was blushing, I smiled._

_ "Sure, sure, but that's alright, you needed help," and I handed him the extra book. Then I looked at him more clearly. I was wrong before. He didn't look KIND OF like me, he looked EXACTLY like me. You know except for the hair and stuff. I also noticed a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. My hand instinctively went to cover my scar with my hair. I didn't want him too see it, yet. He didn't notice...good. He was too busy looking at me like he knew me, but couldn't figure it out._

_ "Well, those are all the books you need. I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts. Good bye, Stalker," I said breaking him out of his trance. I went to go pay for my books and I heard a faint 'bye' and a 'hey!' followed shortly after. I chuckled as I walked out the door. He saw me and was about to run after me until he remembered he had to pay for his books. I went to buy the rest of my supplies and got home just before dinner was served._

_ "Did you get all you supplies, smoothly?" Snape asked during dinner._

_ "Yep," I said simply as I shoved another piece of store bought lasagna in my mouth. Then I got the now empty bag of money and put it on the table. Snape snorted but shoved it in his pocket anyway. _

_ "I see you bought an owl," he said as he looked at the bird a little sadly._

_ "Mm-hmm," I hummed, "I'm gonna name her Scarlet, because of her eyes." I smiled until I saw his face. "What?" I asked._

_ "I was going to get you an owl," he said sadly, "What am I suppose to get now?"_

_ "But you did get me an owl. It was your money," I said confused. Then he smiled._

_ "I suppose your right." I rolled my eyes, kissed him on the cheek, and went to go put my plate away._

_ "Good Night," I yelled as I ran up the stairs grabbing all my supplies and Scarlet. I didn't wait for an answer as I shut my door. I packed all my things inside my bottomless (that was the help of Snape) trunk, neatly and went to bed. Hogwarts was only 31 days away, sure I had been there millions of times before but this time it was different. I was going to be a student there. Snape said it was going to be easy for me, mostly because he tutored me because he said if I decided to wonder off in class, I would already know the material. I was especially good in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. So I wasn't worried about that. I also wondered what house I was going to be in. I wanted to be in Slytherin, because Snape was in Slytherin, but to be honest I really wanted to be in Gryffindor. But the hat will decide all that. What I was worried about was making friends. I never had one before so I was determined to make at least one. At least I knew one person who was going to Hogwarts, Stalker. Those were my last thoughts as I drifted to sleep."_

"Wait, how did you find out he was your brother?" Rosalie asked. Bella was shocked but answered nonetheless.

"I was getting to that." And she started on the second part of her story.

_"It was finally September 1__st__. The day I was going to Hogwarts. I couldn't sleep the other night, but I wasn't exhausted. The excitement overwhelmed that. I couldn't even eat breakfast. Snape had told me he couldn't ride in the same train as me, because teachers had a whole different other train. I was a little depressed at first, but I would see him later. I couldn't wait to get on the train! I was just so excited!_

_ ~ at the train station ~_

_ I was so confused. Where the heck is platform 9¾? Snape just gave me a ticket and told me to walk __in between 9 and 10. What was that suppose to mean? But I guess I should go to 9 and 10 first. When I got there I saw a couple of red headed witches and wizards. Just then she told two twins, Fred and George, to go. The Weasley twins. Snape always hated them. I watched them as they walked through platform 9¾. I guess it really was that simple. I also saw another red headed boy that was about my age and Stalker that was about to cross the platform. I watched as he took a shaky breath and walked through the wall. The red head did the same. Then I noticed a plump woman with flaming red hair and a little girl go through too. That's when I decided to go._

_ I saw the train and my body flowed with excitement. I quickly climbed the train and picked an empty compartment. I put my luggage and Scarlet in one of the overhead compartments. I looked out the window and saw the stalker boy struggling with his luggage. I didn't blame him, they looked really heavy. I was going to go help him out, but the Weasley twins beat me to it. They weren't as repulsive as Snape claimed them to be. When they got his luggage in the compartment conveniently close to mine, he wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead revealing his scar._

_ "Wicked," they said in union. _

_ "Are you-," one said_

_ "Harry Potter," the other one finished. He simply nodded his head and they smiled and went to meet their mother. Well at least I could give Stalker a name now. Harry Potter, it fit. Then I heard another conversation outside._

_ "Guess who we met on the train," one of the twins asked._

_ "Who?" Mrs. Weasley asked._

_ "Harry Potter."_

_ "Really? Can I go see him?" the little girl asked._

_ "No, Ginny. He's not an animal to be stared at, besides you already saw him," her mother scolded._

_ "Do you reckon his sister will be on the train?" Ginny asked. Sister? What sister? He was only with Hagrid at Diagon Alley._

_ "Please Ginny, I doubt it. No one knows where she is. I doubt she even knows who she is, let alone a witch," the nameless ginger rolled his eyes. That explained so much._

_ Then I saw Percy Weasley, the new Gryffindor prefect, come out of the train and kiss Mrs. Weasley on the cheek. I should have noticed the trademark hair sooner. I stopped listening giving them time to say their good byes in private. I looked out the compartment window and saw that Harry was also listening to the Weasleys. He must have been fascinated by ordinary wizard families. He seemed bothered by the news that he was famous. Like it was all new to him. At least he wasn't conceited._

_ The sound of train pulled me out of my thoughts and I noticed we were moving. I watched as the nameless ginger made his way to Harry's compartment and asked if it was taken. The ginger introduced himself as Ron Weasley. I could already tell that they were going to be great friends. He asked him about his scar and I became uninterested until I saw Draco Malfoy and his groupies walking over to them. Draco had sleek blond hair and he was already wearing his Hogwarts robes. He, Crabbe, and Goyle held their heads high as they walked down the hallway. _

_ Fantastic. He was coming over to bother them. I detested him. Snape would usually speak highly of the Malfoys, but it made them sound like a bunch of snobby, arrogant, rich people. Snape said when I get in Slytherin (yes he did expect me to be in Slytherin) we would be best of friends. I just raised my eye brows at him and asked him another question. I then snapped back to reality._

_ "I see the rumors that Harry Potter's on the train are true," Draco said. I snorted. If the rumors are true, they aren't rumors any more, ding dong._

_ "So how would you like to hang out with us instead of Weasley," he sneered as if 'Weasley' wasn't __sitting right in front of him. This made me really angry. Listening to Ron and Harry's conversations made me __like them both a little more. That's when I decided that they were my friends. Draco continued, "His parents have more children than they can afford." That's when he drew the line._

_ My emotions took over before my mind could process what I was doing. I stood up grabbing my wand and walked over to to them._

_ "Don't make fun of him," I said angrily before anyone could say anything else. They all turned to me, shocked that a girl would come to rescue two boys she barely even knew._

_ "What's it to you, little girl?" Draco said smugly. I was determined to wipe that smirk off his face._

_ "Their my friends. And my name is Bella, not little girl." I was getting angrier, you know, if that were possible. _

_ "Well Bella," he sneered, "There isn't much you can do here. So why don't you run along and play with your little dolls?" Little? Dolls?_

_ "There's plenty I can do here," I growled. Crabbe and Goyle looked as if they might pee their pants and Ron and Harry were looking in awe. Malfoy was unfazed._

_ "Oh yeah? Show me," he smiled. Well he asked for it._

_ "Oppugno Avis," I said as I pointed my wand in Malfoys direction. Then a flock of birds flew out of my wand and started to attack Malfoy and his friends. They started screaming like little girls they were and ran away trying to get rid of the birds. I looked at Ron and Harry and their mouths were gaping open. I looked around and saw that I had gathered quite an audience, so I quickly slide into my compartment and closed the curtains. I could still hear what they were saying though._

_ "Isn't she a first year?"_

_ "Wasn't that a forth year spell?"_

_ "How did she know that spell?"_

_ I was going to get expelled before we even got to Hogwarts. I was an idiot. I put my face between my hands and groaned. I didn't notice Ron or Harry coming in until Ron said two words._

_ "Bloody brilliant."_

_ "Thank you," I blushed as I looked up, "Perhaps I should introduce myself properly. I'm Bella Swan." _

_ "I'm Harry and this is Ron." Harry pointed to himself and Ron._

_ "So I've heard," I smiled._

_ "C-can we join you?" Ron stuttered. I nodded. There was an awkward silence until Ron broke it._

_ "How did you know that spell? I doubt my brothers even know that one," he said disbelievingly._

_ "I've read a couple of books." Or a couple of hundred._

_ There was another awkward silence._

_ "So, Harry, how did you get famous?" I asked wanting to make conversation. They both stared at me._

_ "You don't know?" Ron asked. I shook my head. "How could you not know? He's a legend!" I raised my eye brow and Harry blushed._

_ "He wrong. I didn't even know since a month ago." Then he started telling his story._

_ "Eleven years ago, there was a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort. He was gathering powerful wizards at the time so when my parents refused, he went to kill them. My twin and I were only a few months old. When Voldemort tried to kill us, apparently the killing curse rebounded and hit him. We were the only people known to survive the curse. So we were famous, but we were separated._

_ I was sent to my dreadful relatives and no one knows where my twin went. There were rumors that she was sent to America, but you know they were rumors. The only thing people know about her was that she had the same lightning bolt shaped scar on her neck. I know it might be a little strange, but when I get out of Hogwarts I'm going to find her." My mind was going going 100 mph. _

_ Then everything clicked._

_ Everything was flooding back to me. I saw a woman holding a pair of twins begging for mercy at the feet of a cloaked figure that could only be Voldemort. He raised his wand and killed her. I could hear her piercing scream. He raised his wand again and pointed it at the twins, who were now crying. Then a flash of green light blinded the scene and...nothing. Then I realized, that woman was my mother, and the twins were Harry and I._

_ I recalled a few other memories. Mr. Ollivander calling me Isabella Potter. Snape's unwilling attitude to tell me anything whenever I asked about my parents. The lightning bolt shaped scar on my neck. The way Harry looked like me._

_ It all fit, like a puzzle piece that was waiting to be solved for years. _

_ "Umm, Harry can I talk to you privately?" I asked all jittery from excitement. Who wouldn't? I just found out I had a twin brother._

_ "Alright," he answered unsurely as he noticed my excitement. I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him into his empty compartment._

_ "I'm your sister," I said looking at him straight in the eye. He was shocked._

_ "W-what? Y-you're lying," Harry stuttered, but he didn't look so sure._

_ "Does it look like I'm lying?" I asked seriously._

_ "No, but how are you so sure?" he asked._

_ "Because it all fits! I was adopted from America. Mr. Ollivander called me Isabella Potter. You look almost exactly like me, and look," I pulled back my hair and showed him my scar. His mouth gaped open._

_ "It's been there ever since I could remember," I said a little more softly._

_ "Me too," he whispered. Then he did the most unexpected thing a boy would ever do._

_ He hugged me. _

_ Once I recovered from my shock, I hugged him back. It just felt right, not in a romantic way of coarse, but a sibling way. The Potter twins were finally reunited," _she finished.

"Wow," Alice said shocked, she was never shocked, "Can we meet him?"

"September 1st," Bella promised. She seemed happy about that.

"So from then on it was just you, Harry, and Ron?," Jasper asked.

"No, there was Hermionie. We meet her later on the train. She's one of my best friends," she clarified, then she yawned. I looked at the time, 12:00.

"Bed time for the, human!," Emmet laughed, then he noticed his mistake, "Whoops, I mean witch." _That's gonna take sometime getting used to. _I agreed.

I was about to get my keys, but Alice said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I called Charlie earlier and told him that you were sleeping over." She directed the question to Bella.

"Oh okay, Good Night, everyone," Bella sang.

"Good Night," the rest of the family chorused. I took Bella's hand and led her to my room. She automatically sat on the bed and looked up at me. The guiltiness was evident in her eyes. She should have been. How could she not have told me that she was a witch? I told her, or at least confirmed her, that I was a vampire. Why had she not done the same? Moments like these I wish I could just read her mind.

After a long silence I finally said, "You have a lot more explaining to do."

_ "_I know," she sighed as she patted the spot next to her.

**Author's Note: Did you like it? I sure did :) No seriously I really did. It was my favorite chapter so far. Not to brag, but I thought it was pretty well written. And I know, I know, how did I finish this chapter so fast? Well after the first sentence I couldn't stop. It was kinda scary. And BTW I reread Chapter 3: Explanations and I noticed a lot of mistakes. Sorry about that. It was my fault I didn't reread it earlier. I'm gonna fix it in the either near or very distant future. :) oh and I almost forgot to mention, I'm going to write a story based on this story. It's just about what happened before Bella came to Forks. Check it out when I get it posted. :)**

**Other matters not concerning the story: I'm GOING TO CHANGE MY PEN NAME. Sorry I needed to capitalize that because SOME PEOPLE DON'T BOTHER TO READ A/N'S. And this shit is kinda important. **

**Second Random Question:**

**What should I change my pen name to be? I'm looking for something simple but funny. **

**REVIEW! AND I WROTE THAT IN CAP LETTERS BECAUSE PEOPLE TEND TO READ CAP LETTERS MORE THAN REGULAR LETTERS :))**


	5. Happy Birthday to Me

**Author's Note: Hiya! Just so you guys know this chapter isn't meant to be long. It's more of a sappy, emotional chapter. In other news, I updated my profile so check that out. And um yeah. I'm also very disappointed in some of my readers. * sighs dramaticly * Why don't you people review? Seriously it's not that hard. Anyway, Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, but I do own this story to which SOME OF MY READERS DON'T REVIEW TO!**

**Btw the Point of View will change from time to time but it'll mostly be Edward.**

**Bella's Point of View**

Chapter 5: Happy Birthday to Me

"You have a lot more explaining to do," Edward said after a long silence.

"I know," I whispered as I patted the spot next to me. He sat down silently and waited for me to explain.

"Look, Edward. I'm so, so sorry I didn't tell you. You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you but...but I was afraid."

"You were afraid of what I would think? Bella you have to know that I love you. I would never leave you again. You're my life. It would kill me to do that," he whispered softly. "Bella, how do you think I felt when you didn't know I was a vampire? I thought you were going to run away screaming in terror or call the police. You have to have a little faith in me. We are engaged, right? Or do are you secretly married to a wizard or something," he teased, but he looked a little afraid of the answer. I rolled my eyes.

"Of coarse not, but Edward, you have no idea how much I wanted to tell you. It killed me to lie to you. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid, of two things actually. Your right about the first one, but I'm not afraid anymore. The second reason is," I hesitated, "I don't want you to get hurt." He actually had the nerve to laugh.

"Silly Bella, I'm a vampire. What could happen to me?," he asked.

"Edward, there are somethings in my world that could kill you, too. Remember love makes you do stupid things. I don't know what I would do if Voldemort got a hold of you. I would never forgive myse-," Edward cut me off with a kiss, then he pulled away. I missed the contact immediately.

"You're starting to sound like me," he chuckled. I smiled. "So no more secrets?" he asked.

"Actually there is one more," I said unsurely, "I'm 15." His eyes bulged and his mouth gaped open. "Sorry," I whispered.

"No, it's alright," he said quickly, "It's just a lot to process." I knew the feeling, so I let him think about it. I crawled under the covers of his bed and closed my eyes. Not a minute later I heard Edward turn off the lights and crawl next to me.

"Am I forgiven?," I asked opening my eyes. My brown eyes bored into his gold colored ones.

"About what?" he furrowed his eye brows.

"Lying about everything."

"Oh, nope." I didn't think so. Then I remembered something. I knew occlumency, actually I was born with it. It was weird. Instead of turning it on, I had to work to turn it off. Snape had told me it was the same with my mother.

I took off the shield and asked Edward something. _Am I forgiven now? _Edward look at me shocked for a moment and then he kissed me.

"Almost," Edward smiled, while I sighed. I didn't blame him for not forgiving me. It was going to take a long time before I could regain his trust again. At least he still loved me.

~ the next morning ~

I woke up the next morning to Alice jumping on my bed.

"Good morning, Alice," I groaned.

"Good, your up," Alice replied cheerfully.

"Where's E-," she cut me off.

"He's downstairs making breakfast for you. He sent me up here to tell you it's ready. I picked out your outfit already, it's on the bed," then she left. Well that was nice. I went to go take a shower and brush my teeth. After that I looked over at the outfit Alice had picked out. It was a nice. A t-shirt, a pair of shorts, and some flats. Definitely not Alice. I guess it finally got through her head that I could blast her to pieces, but I would never do that, of coarse.

I walked down stairs carefully watching the steps so I didn't trip. When I finally reached the bottom of the steps, I looked up and let's just say I was very surprised.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" the Cullens chorused. I blushed. I looked at all the Cullens and they were all smiling. Even Rosalie.

"How did you know it was my bir-," Alice cut me off, again.

"Yesterday you said your birthday was July 31st, so we threw you a party!" she exclaimed excitedly. I was a little afraid of Alice at the moment.

"Oh," I muttered. I blamed myself for letting that one slip. Then I blamed the Cullens for remembering.

"Come on Bella be happy. It's your birthday! We even got you presents," Emmet said determined to brighten my mood. It didn't.

I attempted to smile, but it turned out as more of a grimace. I took a moment to look around. I saw an enormous cake, that I couldn't possibly finish. I saw multiple colored balloons scattered across the living room. I also took a moment to look at the Cullens again. They were gorgeous as always, but this time Emmet was wearing a party hat and holding a balloon. He looked like an enormous preschooler at the fair. Then I looked at the banner above. It read _'Happy Sweet 16, Bella!'. _I looked at Edward and he shrugged. I glared at him. Traitor.

Other than my endless complaints of them throwing me a party, I'd say it went pretty well. You know, until a death eater showed up.

We were happily talking about random things while I was eating cake and the Cullens all snapped their heads to the window. I turned too and I saw two owls. They looked exhausted.

"Scarlet! Hedwig!" I exclaimed running towards the window. I quickly opened it and they landed on my shoulders dropping a large luggage. Or a better word, my luggage. I have no idea how they managed to get it from England to America, much less unseen. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Esme run in to the kitchen and when she came out she was carrying a large bowl of water. The two owls flew to the bowl as soon as Esme put it down.

I walked to the luggage and opened it. It was filled with books, robes, and presents. Tears swelled up in my eyes. They hadn't forgotten about me. I was unaware of all the Cullen's eyes.

First, I looked at the books. They were all Hogwarts books and a few extra spell books. Then I looked at the robes. They were new Hogwarts robes. I guess I didn't have to do any shopping in Diagon Alley.

Then I looked at the presents. I grabbed the first one I saw. It was from Hermione. I unwrapped it and found that it was a book. I read the cover, _History of Quidditch. _I beamed. Hermione knew me so well. I couldn't wait to read it. The second gift I picked up was from Hagrid. It contained owl treats for Scarlet I suppose. I immediately opened the package and fed some to Scarlet, who was now perched on top of my head. The third present I received was from Mrs. Weasley. It was a sweater and cake. Yay, more cake. I was grateful nonetheless. The forth gift was from Ron. It was a prank book. Courtesy of Fred and George probably. I heard they had opened a joke store in Diagon Alley. I would have to pay them a visit. The fifth gift was from Snape. Their were two books. A highly advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potion book. At least I'd have something to do during the two classes. I couldn't find anything interesting about subjects I've already learned and mastered.

The last gift was from Harry. He had gotten me all my favorites from liquorice wands to chocolate frogs. He some how knew that I was homesick and missed the simplest things. He was the one who comforted me when Dumbledore sent me here. At first I was angry at Dumbledore, but Harry convinced me that it was only for my protection and partly for the mission. But to come to think of it I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision to come.

I hadn't noticed I was crying until Edward kissed away the tears. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. Times like these I was grateful Dumbledore sent me here despite the miles away from my twin. We were interrupted by a large crash coming from outside. I grabbed my wand and ran outside. The Cullens had already beat me there. They were looking out in horror at a cloaked figure riding a broom. I cursed. Death Eater. I suppose they would have found me anyway, but did it really have to be on my birthday? I swear these Death Eaters were party poopers.

"Oh, Isabella Potter," a voice I did not recognize sneered, "The Dark Lord will be pleased with me when I bring you to him." The Cullens growled. Fortunately, the Death Eater thought they were just muggles so he didn't acknowledge them. Unfortunately, he sent a curse at me.

"Crucio!" he bellowed as he pointed his wand at me. I ducked out of the way just in time and sent a curse flying his way.

"Petrificus Totalus," I screamed. He seemed surprised that I recovered so fast and he fell to the floor with a large 'thud'. I quickly sent a spell that bound him in ropes and made sure he was unconscious.

"That's why I don't like Death Eaters," I said to no one in particular as I levitated him inside the house and dropped him on the floor. I sent a Patronus to Dumbledore and collapsed on the couch. I didn't know if it would get all the way to England, but it was hell of a lot faster than an owl. The Cullens were just watching me with an awed expression. Emmet decided to break the silence, again.

"What is that?" he said pointing at the unmoving figure.

"A Death Eater," I muttered my voice clearly showing distaste, "probably sent from Voldemort to find me. I guess word got out Dumbledore sent me to hiding."

"Why would he send you hiding and not Harry?" Jasper asked.

"Well on the night Voldemort tried to kill us," I grimaced, "my mother put an ancient spell on Harry. The spell protected Harry until he became of age. Only if he associated with a person that had the same blood of the protecter. Which would be Aunt Petunia. Anyway she was going to do the same to me until Voldemort bursted through the door. Luckily he decided to kill Harry first, because the spell rebounded on him and killed him, kind of. When the spell rebounded it hit me too and that's how I got the scar. I got a few qualities from Voldemort as did Harry. So anyway obviously I wasn't as protected as Harry so therefor I was sent to hiding while Harry got to continue his education at Hogwarts."

"But why did Dumbledore decide now to put you in hiding?" Carlisle asked.

"Well before I came to Forks it was the year Voldemort revived and since I didn't have as much protection and due to the fact I basically memorized all the textbooks from 1st to 7th year, I was sent here," I explained. That's when Dumbledore decided to pop in, literally.

"I came as fast as I could," said a panting Dumbledore. He startled us. I really hated the sound of apparating. "Where is he?" Dumbledore asked as soon as he calmed down and drank the tea Esme had brought out. I pointed at the floor that now contained a conscious Death Eater wiggling in the ropes I had bound him in.

"Antonin Dolohov," he sighed, then turned to us, "I'll bring him to Azkaban as soon as possible," Dumbledore smiled. "I'm afraid Lord Voldemort had gotten word of your absents and sent Death Eaters all around the world just to find you. And I guess he has. Fortunately, you'll be attending Hogwarts this year, so his search party is useless.

"In other news, Happy Birthday Bella. Harry, Hermione, and Ron have been very worried about you. I haven't told them that you would be joining them this year, considering I did not know if your vampire friends were joining you," he looked questionably at the Cullens. They seemed shocked that Dumbledore knew they were vampires, but they recovered quickly.

"May we have a bit of time to discuss this with everyone?" Carlisle asked.

"Of coarse," Dumbledore smiled, "I'll be expecting an owl soon. Good bye, Bella, Cullens." Then he disappeared with Dolohov.

"Perhaps we should take this to the dining table," Carlisle suggested. We gathered in the dinning room and waited for Carlisle to talk.

"What did Dumbledore mean by 'I did not know if your vampire friends were joining you'?" Carlisle asked.

"Well," I started, "the real reason I came here was to make friends with vampires to come back with me to Hogwarts. To help protect it." Then I saw their crestfallen faces. "But the friendship and love was all real," I added quickly.

"So you came here so you could make friends with us and make us come back to Hogwarts with you? Filled with witches, wizards, and other magical stuff?" Emmet asked. I nodded. "I'm in."

"Me too!" Alice piped up.

"I'm going where ever Alice is going," Jasper said.

"I guess I have to make sure my husband doesn't do anything stupid," Rosalie smiled.

"I'm going too," Esme decided.

"I'm not going anywhere without Bella," Edward said.

"Well I guess that settles it. We're going to Hogwarts," Carlisle smiled at us. And the Cullens cheered or at least Emmet did.

"Are you sure? This is a big commitment and Hogwarts is really danger-," Carlisle cut me off.

"Bella, We're family. We want to. Besides it's about time for us to move anyway." Well I guess that was settled. The Cullens were going to Hogwarts.

**Author's Note: Ok sorry for the semi-long wait. It was kinda hard writing this chapter. Next chapter will be September 1st. I'm very excited about that. And I'm also sorry about the bad chapter I just wrote. I know it sucks. Sorry I wanted to get this chapter finished. :)**

**In other news, CHECK MY PROFILE! IF YOU WANT UPDATES ON THE STORY THAT IS WHERE YOU SHOULD CHECK :)**

**Ok then till next time REVIEW! SERIOUSLY REVIEW. Every review feels like I just swallowed a warm, fluffy kitty :) **(I saw that on a t-shirt.)


	6. The Twin

**Author's Note: Hello! So I got a tremendous amount of reviews in the last chapter, which I am thankful for. I didn't have enough time to thank all of you for reviewing, so THANK YOU! And I have noticed I have reached 50 reviews! WOOHOO! I honestly did not think I would get that far. I thought people would have been throwing virtual tomatoes at me or something. Ok enough of my blabbering. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, but if I did I wouldn't be writing here now would I? But on a serious note, some of the words were taken directly from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.**

**Edward's Point of View**

Chapter 6: The Twin

How much a girl could pack was beyond me. By girl I meant Alice. By the amount of luggages she decided to bring it looked like she was moving. We were at a carousel waiting for the last of Alice's luggages. She claimed that if she was going to London for the whole year she needed to look her best.

_I wonder if she knows she has to wear school uniform. _Bella thought. I beamed at her. Reading her mind was something that would never get old. It amazed me that I could finally read her mind (from time to time). It was heart warming to know that she trusted me so much that she would lift her shield just for me. Where as anyone else would kill for the opportunity for a private mind.

Then from the corner of my eye, I saw Alice dump another suitcase in Jasper's waiting arms. _Poor Jasper._ Were her last thoughts before she snapped her shield back into place.

"Let's go," Alice sang as she picked up two suitcases and started skipping toward the exits, leaving Jasper with six luggages to carry. I hadn't noticed that Bella had picked up our suitcases. I was about grab them, but she pulled them away from my reach.

"Go help Jasper," she whispered before following Alice. I picked up three of the six luggages, he smiled in thanks, and followed the rest out.

We were finally at the London train station. It had taken two taxis to take all of us there. Bella was practically bouncing with excitement. It was uncanny how much she looked like Alice.

"Ok let's get to platform 9¾," Bella said.

"Bella, there's no such thing," Carlisle tried to reason. Bella said nothing. She just kept on walking. When we reached the platform she didn't stop either. She went even faster. I was about to shout after her, but she was gone. We were left with our mouths gaping open.

_Where did she go?_

_ Mine as well get used to it. _

_ Huh. I'll never doubt Bella again._

I was the first to follow Bella. I was greeted by children, teenagers, and adults all doing their own biddings. I saw parents helping their children put luggages onto the train and bidding them tearful good byes. I saw friends greeting each other after the long period of summer. And I saw 11 year-olds attempting to use magic for the first time. It was amazing.

"Woah," Emmet said shocked. Bella snorted.

"Took you guys long enough. I thought you were never going to show." Bella grabbed my hand before anyone else could say anything and led me away.

"Just a heads up, but Harry doesn't exactly know we're together," Bella said unsurely. I felt my self-esteem drop a little.

"Bella, it's okay, I understand you don't want to be seen dating a vampire...," I trailed off. I didn't know how to end that sentence. If Bella was ashamed of me... I honestly did not know what I would do. I was a vampire and she was a witch. Not your average couple, but I wasn't ashamed of it and I didn't think she was either. Until now. The thought hadn't really occurred to me, but instead of the relief I thought she would have, she gave me a strange look.

"Oh, no, no," she chuckled, "That's not what I meant. Far from that. It's just that Harry's very... protective." Oh. "He already knows that your a vampire, and that doesn't really help our situation. If he knows that we're in a relationship, much less engaged." For a second she had a far away look, but it was gone as soon as I saw it. She shook her head as if to clear away the thoughts. "He would have a cow," she added silently and sadly. I wasn't sure I was suppose to hear it, but I hadn't thought so much of it then.

"Oh," I said, my mood, suddenly brighter, "But maybe we should tell him before Christmas?". Bella smiled and we made our way back to the family. It didn't go unnoticed when she shifted the engagement ring to her middle finger.

The family had already loaded a compartment with our luggages. They were sitting down and waiting for us.

"Where's Esme and Carlisle?" I asked as I joined them and took a seat.

"They're in the teacher's compartment. A woman named Professor McGonagall told them to join her in the teachers compartment," Alice replied. She was still annoyed that she couldn't see the future. She claimed that it was like being blind.

While we were engaged in a conversation of what Hogwarts was going to be like, Bella was peering out the window as if she was looking for someone. And she probably was, because as soon as she spotted her target she smiled so wide I was afraid she was going to rip her cheeks. She ran out of train and started running towards a boy. He had jet black hair and rounded glasses. I could see a scar on his forehead. He was average height, and he looked just like Bella.

Bella was running full speed at the boy. He was looking glum, but as soon as he saw Bella he had Bella's exact same smile on his face. When Bella pounced on the poor boy, he twirled her around like they did in those cheesy love movies. Emmet opened the window a little bit so we could here their conversation.

"Bella?" the boy asked shocked.

"Harry?" Bella mimicked. She was still smiling.

"Your here! It's really you!"

"I could say the same thing. I can finally look up at you now," Bella laughed. Harry frowned, but it didn't last long.

"Bella!" a girl with brown, bushy hair squealed.

"Hermione!" Bella squealed back. They started hugging until Bella saw another person.

"Ron!" Bella hugged him fiercely too. Ron seemed shocked for a moment, before he turned the color of his hair and hugged Bella back. I could tell Ron wasn't the affectionate type.

"So are the vampires here?" Hermione whispered loud enough so only the four of them could hear. Ron paled a little bit and Harry frowned. Hermione was nearly jumping and beaming with excitement.

_Vampires? _Ron squeaked in his mind.

_ Actual vampires! I've read loads about them. I wonder if any of them have extra powers. Of course that's terribly rare. Are they really as bea- _I stopped listening to Hermione's thoughts. I could tell she was smart, but her curiosity was giving me a headache. I could only imagine how Jasper was feeling.

_ I hope they have enough self control. I don't want any of the Hogwarts students getting hurt. Maybe except for Malfoy or any of the Slytherins for that matter. _Harry thought. Perhaps the Slytherins were not as kind as the other houses. Bella hadn't elaborated much on the Hogwarts Houses. Just the basics. Griffindors were brave, Hufflepuffs were loyal, Ravenclaws were intelligent, and Slytherins were cunning. Bella, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all in Griffindor.

"Way to ruin the moment," Bella mumbled, "Yeah, they're in the train right now, probably..." Hermione had picked up her suit case and ran in the train. Bella laughed, while the other two rolled their eyes. They were used to it. "Listening to our conversation," Bella finished. Her eyes flashed to ours as she grinned slyly, before following Hermione. She had known we were listening, she was better than I had given her credit for.

Just then Hermione had came running to our compartment panting. I took the time to examine her closely. She was pretty. Her bushy hair was a mousy brown color. Her face was free of acne, but a faint purplish bruise circled her right eye. I wonder why.

"You...must be...the Cullens," she chocked out. Her tiredness did not get in the way of her excitement. The other three had caught up and Ron and Harry put their luggage in the compartment across from ours.

Bella smiled before explaining. "That's Rosalie and Alice," as she pointed to them Rosalie smiled and Alice waved energetically. "And that's Emmet, Jasper, and Edward," as she pointed to us Jasper and I nodded and Emmet beamed and waved in a very Alice-like fashion.

"Rose and Emmet are mates," Bella continued, "as are Jasper and Alice. Carlisle, the leader, and his mate Esme are in the teachers cabin. Carlisle will be working in the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey and Esme will be the new muggle studies teacher. They'll be posing as transfer Hogwarts students from America," she explained pointing at us. I wonder how she knew. I didn't even know that much. Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed a little shocked she seemed so at ease with us.

Their thoughts were the same, as were the other thoughts of other students.

_Their so beautiful._

_ I haven't seen them before, perhaps they're new._

_ I wonder if the blond is single._

Or thoughts I didn't understand.

_Is that Cedric Diggory?_

_ That boy immensely looks like Cedric. _

Hermione and Ron had excused themselves to go to the prefects' carriage, which left Bella and Harry alone in the next cabin. Or as alone you could get with five vampires with super hearing.

They smiled at each other as if there were no need for words. It must have been a twin thing. They broke contact when Bella noticed the passerbys staring shamelessly into the cabins. _Is that Isabella and Harry Potter?_ Most thought. Bella squirmed uncomfortably in her seat trying to ignore them.

"You alright?" Harry had asked amused with his sister's behavior.

"Yeah, I just forgot how annoying being a Potter can be," Harry laughed.

"How are Fred and George?" she asked.

"Actually they dropped out last year after we got that terrible headmaster. They made quite a scene of it too. It was definitely something to remember."

"Too bad I missed it," she paused, "Wait, what terrible headmaster? Dumbledore's a genius."

"A woman from the Ministry, named Dolores Umbridge, was our new DADA professor. She barely taught us anything. So I formed DA, Dumbledore's Army."

"This can only end well," Bella said sarcastically.

"Anyway, when one of the members tried to rat us out, Dumbledore took the blame and he was fired. Making Professor Umbridge the Headmaster."

"Was she really that bad? I mean I doubt she was bad enough to make Fred and George drop out. With their personalities, I'm sure it would have been the other way around." Bella chuckled. I saw Harry hold out his hand and curl them into a fist so tight his knuckles turned white. I could make out a few, faint scars on the back of his hand.

_ I must not tell lies. _Bella grabbed his hand and gasped.

"She used a blood quill on you! That's terrible! Those are illegal!" Harry smiled at his twin's concerns.

"Don't worry, she was removed from her place, but she still has a job at the Ministry of Magic." Harry still didn't seem pleased at the news, neither did Bella.

"So how's Lupin and Sirius?" Harry hesitated. _What am I suppose to tell her? Didn't Dumbledore even bother to explain?_

"Um...Neville, Luna!" Harry shouted after two students who were still looking for a seat. Neville, who I assumed was the boy, was short, plump, and blond. His thoughts were very jittery and nervous. He had an aura of insecurity around himself. Luna was also blond, but her hair was long and shaggy. Her thoughts were quite the opposite of Neville's. She was very relaxed, but she was, for lack of better word, odd. It seemed as if the rest of the student body seemed to think that too.

"Still looking for a seat?" Harry asked. Bella didn't seemed to notice he was avoiding the question.

"Yes. All the other compartments are full," Neville replied. Neither of them seemed to notice Bella, yet.

"We have plenty of room." As Neville walked through the doors he finally noticed Bella.

"Bella? You're back!" Neville's face seemed to brighten as he looked at Bella, but it was more out of relief. _Wonderful! Perhaps the Slytherins would stop bullying so much now._ I smiled. It seemed as if Bella was a hero in Neville's eyes.

"Hello, Neville," Bella smiled, then she turned to Luna, "I'm afraid we haven't met yet. Bella Potter." She said taking out her hand. Luna shook it and smiled.

"Luna Lovegood. Pleasure to meet you," she said before taking out a magazine.

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"_The Quibbler. _My father is editor-in-chief," she announced proudly taking out a pair of strange glasses and putting them on.

"You ask him!"

"No, you!"

"I'll do it!"

"Hi, Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane," a bold-looking girl with large, dark eyes and long black hair said confidently. "Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with _them_," she added in a stage whisper.

Before Harry could say a word Bella replied, "No thank you, I'm sure he's fine here." She said it in a rather sickly sweet voice. If I didn't see myself I wouldn't have thought it was her speaking. I'm sure Bella was just fiercely loyal when it came to people insulting her friends. And I had a sudden urge to protect Bella from this so called, Romilda, from her thoughts. I also felt a little sorry for Harry.

"And you are?" she sneered.

"Bella Potter."

"Oh," Romilda said shocked, _Perhaps I still have a chance_, "Would you join us in our compartment then? We have more than enough room."

"I would rather not," Bella said. I could tell it was taking all her power to try to be polite and not cast a spell on them.

"Oh," the girl said deflated, "Okay then." She shut the sliding door and walked her way back to her compartment, her friends following behind her. _It's their loss._

"People expect you to have cooler friends then us," said Luna.

"You are cool," Bella disagreed. "You're the coolest person I know who wears Spectrespecs." I couldn't say it was a lie either.

"That's a very nice thing to say, Bella," Luna beamed, but continued, "But we've only just met."

"A friend of Harry's is always a friend of mine."

"That's true, you guys are cool," Harry said adding Neville into the conversation, "They weren't fighting with me at the Battle at the Ministry."

"But-" Bella interrupted Neville.

"What Battle at the Ministry?" Bella asked worriedly.

"You don't know? Everyone's heard of it. It was all over the Daily Prophet." Neville said disbelievingly.

"I'm afraid the place I went to last year was a strictly muggle location. And Harry, you'll have to tell me all about the battle later," and she sent Harry a look that clearly said 'this conversation is not over'. Harry gave her a sheepish grin.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Are you going to try out for Quidditch this year, Bella?" Neville asked.

"I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. I didn't get a lot of practice lately. And I might as well put that Firebolt to use," I said, "Why?"

"I made Quidditch Captain this year," Harry announced proudly.

"Congratulations, Harry. I kn-," Ron and Hermione came back then.

"Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up already, I'm starving," said Ron, slumping into the seat beside Harry. I laughed.

"What else is new? Your always hungry." I heard Harry and Hermione chuckle. Ron glared at me.

"Anyway, guess what?" Ron added, turning to Harry, "Malfoy's not doing prefect duty. He's just sitting in his cabin with the other Slytherins, we saw him when we passed."

Harry sat a little straighter, immediately captivated in the conversation. I had missed way too much last year.

"So? Who cares?" I asked. Malfoy was a git, I understood that. No need to obsess over him, though. Malfoy and I weren't in the worst of terms, like Harry, but whenever Malfoy tended to be an git (which was almost all the time) I had to stick up for Harry.

"When we went to Diagon Alley," Harry started, Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes as if they've heard this millions of times before. And they probably have. Harry was very persistent when it came to persuading people. He was about to continue, but he saw Neville leaning a little closer, trying to seem nonchalant. "I'll tell you later." Neville seemed deflated.

Before Harry could ask another question about Malfoy's activities a breathless third-year slid the compartment door open.

"I'm suppose to deliver this these to Neville Longbottom and Harry P-Potter," she faltered, as her eyes met Harry's and she blushed, one that could rival mine. She handed out two rolls of parchment tied with violet ribbon. Confused, Harry and Neville took the scrolls, while the third-year stumbled out of the compartment.

"What is it?" Ron asked, as Harry unrolled the scroll.

"An invitation," Harry replied before reading it out loud.

"_Dear Harry,_

_I would be delighted if you would join for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor H. E. F. Slughorn_"

"Professor Slughorn?" I asked. I didn't know he was teaching this year. Harry's not going to be happy.

"You know him?" Harry asked.

"Not personally. He was the old potion's master. He invites students with certain connections to come eat meals with him. I'm afraid you two have just joined the Slug Club," I said smiling. Snape had told me about him. He taught Snape actually. He described Professor Slughorn as plump, power hungry (although he may not show it), and awfully annoying. He described the meetings as pointless and stupid. I usually did not judge, but very rarely was he wrong such about things.

"Slug Club?" Harry looked at me questionably. I shrugged.

"Why weren't you invited?" Hermione asked. "You're just as famous as Harry. If not more." I frowned at her last sentence.

"Maybe he hasn't heard that I was on the train or coming back to Hogwarts." I suggested.

"I suppose we have to go now, won't we?" asked Harry.

"But what does he want me for?" asked Neville nervously.

"No idea," said Harry, "Listen, let's go under the Invisibility Cloak, then we might get a good look at Malfoy on the way, see what he's up to."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Harry," I said hesitantly.

"Why not?"

"Harry, trust me, your ideas never end well. And besides the hallways are crowded." Harry looked out the window and grumpily shoved the cloak inside his pocket, before walking outside the compartment. Neville waved goodbye and followed Harry out.

"So Bella, how was your 'advanced muggle studies trip'?" Hermione asked, while adding invisible the air quotes. Dumbledore had told me that if anyone asked about my disappearance last year I was on an advanced muggle studies trip. It wasn't exactly a lie. I was surrounded by muggles during my 'trip'.

"Fun and educational," I winked. Ron rolled his eyes and spotted the lunch trolley rolling towards our compartment. Ron disappeared among the crowd of hungry students. I swear I saw him punch a first-year. I laughed, while Hermione shook her head in disappointment.

"I like your ring, Bella," said Luna looking up from her magazine. I looked at the engagement ring that was resting on my middle finger. I really hoped that this didn't come up in conversation. Today wasn't my day.

"Yes Bella, that is a nice ring. Where did you get it?" asked Hermione raising an eyebrow. She had probably noticed I wasn't wearing my...other ring. I still had it, but it was hanging on my neck on a silver chain. I put a charm on it so it would only show if someone was told about it. Like the one that was put on Hogwarts.

"Umm...the Cullens gave it to me," I answered quickly. Luna stared a little bit before her eyes returned to her magazine and Hermione did not look convinced. I knew she would not let this go until she knew the answer.

"What did you get on your O.W.L.s?" I asked Hermione. She seemed to brighten up at the subject and forgot all about the ring.

"Ten 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' at Defense Against the Dark Arts," she announced the last part sadly. I laughed, amused at Hermione's disappointment. But a thought came to Hermione. "How are you suppose to get your class schedule? You haven't taken your O.W.L.s."

"Actually, I took them before I went to my 'muggle studies trip'," I said sheepishly.

"What? You took them in your forth-year! That's a year ahead of everyone! What did you get? Why didn't you tell me?" said Hermione all in one breath.

"I was preoccupied with...other things," I said.

"What other-...Oh," Hermione tried not to look at me sadly, but I saw it anyway. I glanced at the Cullens from the corner of my eye and they looked confused. I would have told them, but I was a wimp. Besides that story was for another time.

Ron had came back then, with ruffled hair and robes. And a sandwich. Typical.

"Wha' we talking 'bout?" he asked with his mouth full. Hermione and I looked at each other before we answered.

"O.W.L.s." Ron grimaced before returning to his sandwich.

"What did you get anyway?" Hermione asked ignoring Ron who was still attacking half of his sandwich.

"All 'Outstandings'..." Hermione mouth gaped open a little and Ron chocked a little on his sandwich.

"Of coarse," Ron mumbled.

"Well, what did you get?" I asked. Ron blushed a little before he started to talk about Quidditch.

I hadn't noticed how late it was getting until Neville had comeback. He came stumbling in the door and blushed.

"Where's Harry?" I asked.

"I don't know. One minute he was walking in the corridors with Ginny and I and then he was gone," Neville answered.

"Ugh," I said exasperated, "He's probably gone and done something stupid. I'll go find him. If I'm not back, can you take our things to the platform?" Hermione nodded. We had already changed with the exception of Harry, so I grabbed his robes for him. I went to the Cullens' compartment and slid open the door.

"I have to find Harry so I probably won't be back. Just follow the first-years to be sorted and you'll be fine," I explained. I was about to walk away but I felt a cold hand on my elbow. I looked up to find Edward.

"I'll go with you."

"I'll be fine." He reluctantly let go and I walked off.

The train had stopped and people were starting to get out of the compartments. They had sent confused and awed stares my way, either because I was going the wrong way or they recognized me. I really hoped it was the first one. I walked through half of the compartments and I still hadn't found Harry. Until I saw a compartment with closed blinds. I had a hunch Harry was in there.

I pressed my ear against the door and I heard Malfoy's voice.

"-find you till the train's back in London," he said quietly. "See you around, Potter . . . or not." I slid the compartment door open to find Draco's surprised face. I drew my wand and pointed it at him. He had recovered from his shock and drew his wand too.

"I know more jinxes, hexes and curses then half the seventh-years on this train combined. I suggest you leave peacefully before I make you," I said coldly. He pushed my wand away, glared at me, opened the compartment door once more, and walked away. I looked down at Harry. I knelt down so I could see his face clearer.

"You really are an idiot. You know that, right?" I sighed and pointed my wand at Harry, "Finite Incantatem."

"I think my nose is broken too," he said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes.

"Episkey," then I looked at the blood all over his face. Couldn't have that now could we. "Tergeo."

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

"Here," I said handing him his robes, "Hurry up and change. We only have about two minutes. I'll wait for you outside." I walked out the compartment and closed the door. I nodded and waved at the passersby who were looking at me curiously. I waited for about less then a minute before Harry came tumbling out. I grabbed his hand and started running toward the exits. By the time we reached the carriages, they were all gone. I groaned.

"Come on. We'll have to walk," I said before continuing, "Now tell me. Why you were on the floor with blood all over your face?"

"Well, it wasn't entirely my fault," I gave him a look, "Fine. It was my fault, but I was being careful. I just wanted to see what Malfoy was up to and then he saw me, then-."

"You ended up on the floor with blood on your face."

"Yeah..."

"What exactly possessed you to go hide in a cabin filled with Slytherins?" I asked. He started explaining what he saw at Borgin & Burkes and the run-in they had at MadamMalkin's.

"Don't you think it's suspicious?"

"Of course, I do, but the Malfoy's have a long history of bad wizard blood, Harry. Maybe he was just trying to mend something for his father and he didn't want his mother to to know."

"Exactly! Malfoy's father's in Azkaban. Don't you think Malfoy'd like revenge?"

"Maybe..."

"And the thing he showed Borgin, that we couldn't see! I've been thinking and I'll bet it was a Dark Mark," Harry exclaimed.

"Look Harry, I'm not saying you're wrong, but there are a lot of answers to your suspicions. Maybe Malfoy is a Death Eater, but even if he was I'm sure Voldemort's just trying to punish Malfoy's father for being caught. Putting his son in harm's way seems like a good punishment to me." Harry immediately dropped the subject. We were just a few yards away from a little place I personally liked to call home.

**Author's Note: Don't kill me. I tried to update I really did, but you know, lazy season is kicking in. I'm really sorry but I got the chapter in before Christmas, right? I probably would have had this chapter in sooner but I wanted to make it longer. I have part of it done so it'll be coming in soon. Hopefully.**

**So Merry Christmas! Hope you get lots of presents and love to you all from C. Moo :)**

**Question: Any good songs? :)**

**My answer? Hello, Goodbye – The Beatles**

**Review :)**


End file.
